


Boadicea

by DestinationDarkness



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room was dim, making everything seem blurry. The ash color made the early dawn seem like something out of a movie, like a portrait of the sky. </p>
<p>As if it was all a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boadicea

Adam’s voice came floating through the darkness. He couldn’t understand what he was trying to actually say, just that his voice sounded nice.  
  


Low, humming like.  
  


It was as if he was warming up for his chest voice, humming from far down his body, the sound vibrating through his whole existence. It felt familiarly soft.  
  


The sound was coaxing, lulling, like a warm blanket, covering you and getting warmer and warmer as time passed. It was like a hot bath on a cold winter’s day, softening all your limbs and making all your worries float away.  
  


Then, there was pain.

 

*

 

“Baby please wake up, come on…” he whispered sadly, playing with his fingers over his lover’s pale hand. His skin felt cold although his face revealed that he was sweating, bathing in a fever.  
  


The room was dim, making everything seem blurry. The ash color made the early dawn seem like something out of a movie, like a portrait of the sky.  
  


As if it was all a dream.  
  


A dream one could wake up from; breathe hard for a couple of minutes, will your heart to stop racing, and then, forget about.  
  


If only.  
  


“Tommy please, don’t leave me…”

 

*

 

Light tried to make its way through the heat, intruding on his being. It shouldn’t be there, it had no right to. It felt good as it was.  
  


He felt a sudden pressure on his side. It could have been bad, wrong, but it wasn’t. It felt close, incandescent. It was almost as if it everything that was good about this, here, was resonating off of this pressure.  
  


The dark humming returned, this time filling up his whole body with its vibrating. As if it was closer now, here. He could feel it tune together with the pressure.  
  


Creating music.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration drawn from Enya's amazing 'Boadicea'. 
> 
> Thank you to my hon' @Libra_Fietje for BETA:ing


End file.
